Gwen Tennyson
Gwen Tennyson is a character from Ben 10. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Character Personality In the original series, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her goodwill, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her love for her cousin, Ben, became more clear in the future series as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short orange hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Lucky Girl and Tough Luck. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair has also grown longer and is now down to her waist. In the third season, she wears a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looks like a mini version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a black bikini. Later on, she wore a white one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. In Inspector 13, Gwen is seen wearing a violet tank with a white skirt and tennis shoes. In Omniverse, Gwen still has her ponytail, but it's much shorter. She now wears clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wear long white socks that go up to her knees with black mary janes. She now also has freckles. Later on, she has shorter hair, which is now orange again, with her blue hairclip, a light blue T-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. 11-year-old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and her cat logo is now bigger. Relationships Annabelle Sullivan Kyle Sullivan Lucy Reede History Appearances *The Portal: Part 1 *The Portal: Part 2 *Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai Gallery Gwen_10_years_old_006.png Gwen 10 years old 025.png Gwen Tennyson.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Fanon Category:Non-Disney Category:Ben 10